The Secret Book of Maraudering
by ForeverLily
Summary: Moony,Wormtail,Padfoot,and Prongs are delighted to bring you The Secret Book of Maraudering! Harry seeks a place to think and goes to the room of requierment were he finds the book and gets to see the maruaders as the goofballs they were! JKR owns HP!


Author's Note: Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! Consider this a holiday gift to you. I hope you like it. This is something that I had written up almost a year ago in a comp book but never finished. One day I decided that I wanted to write something about the marauders and dug this up. I just love marauder fics! Don't you? Enjoy!

Hopefully this will help prevent any confusion.

-Thoughts are in regular font.

_-Italicized font is Harry's writing _

_**-Bold and italicized font is any of the marauders.**_

The Secret Book of Maraudering

Harry Potter had been sitting in his favorite spot, underneath the tree closest to the lake, contemplating his Godfather's life. Who was Sirius Black? He had known him as a man hardened by haunted memories of his past, but he wondered what he was like before everything, what he had been like as a marauder and would have been like if the potters hadn't died, or even had he not been to prison.

Harry got up and walked towards the Room of Requirement. He needed a place to think. 'I wish I had the chance to meet them. I'd like to meet them as the marauders, the people who could give Fred and George a run for his money.

He stepped inside of the magical room to find a warm fire, a comfortable chair, and a book with a bland cover. Creasing his eyebrows he picked up the curious book and examined it. Much to his discomfort it reminded him of Tom Riddle's Diary. At first he hesitated, stopping his hand on the front cover, but curiosity took over and he opened it. It was blank on the inside as it was on the outside. Running his hand over the pages of the book, he got a feeling of familiarity. Who had it belonged to? He got the feeling that it had belonged to someone he knew. Without thinking about it, he drew his wand, tapped the book, and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." To his amazement words washed across the pages.

It looked like a dialogue. To his delight, it belonged to the marauders.

_**The Secret Book of Mauradering.**_

_**Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are delighted to bring you the Secret Book of Maraudering. **_

_**Moony apologizes for the bad name, it was Padfoot's idea.**_

_**Hey, Moony agreed with it! **_

_**Moony says that when Padfoot's mind is set it's impossible to change it, so why not go with it? **_

_**Prongs says that if you have this book than you must be a fellow troublemaker or a next generation marauder. **_

_**Moony would like to add it is a possibility that you just found it somewhere. **_

_**Prongs says that Mooney should be quiet unless he wants a repeat of the bird incident. Why must you ruin our fun? Now, if you are not either a fellow prankster or next generation marauder put this back because you are not worthy to be in our presence, even if it's just a ghost of a presence. Now, here are the instructions, write something and wait for a response. See? It's so simple that wormy can do it! **_

_**Wormtail says that's not nice. **_

_**In response Padfoot would like to say, not nice? How old are you? Five? Now, stranger are you gonna write something or not? **_

Harry couldn't help but laugh while he was reading their argument. Simply imagining it was hilarious._ My name is Harry Potter. _

_**Mooney is happy to make your acquaintance. **_

_**Prongs would like correct Mooney's error. I believe you meant "It is a pleasure to make your **_

_**Unaquiantance. **__**He would also like to ask if you are, by any chance, related to our beloved Prongs? **_

_**OW! What was that for? **_

_**Prongs would like to remind Padfoot that you are not supposed to give away our identities! **_

Lupin and McGonagall weren't kidding when they said that the marauders were a fun loving, troublesome bunch. They were complete and utter goofballs. Even the way they asked a serious question it came across as being something like a joke. _ It doesn't matter. Yes, I am related to Prongs. _

_**What are you, a cousin? Please, do tell. Padfoot is curious.**_

_**Prongs says that he doesn't have cousins. **_

_**Padfoot wants a hint. **_

_All right…you used to call me prongslet. At least, you told me once that you did when I was little. _

_**Mooney has a gues! Are you his son? **_

Yes I am.

_**Prongs has to ask…your mother wouldn't happen to be Lilly Evens would she? **_

…

_**No comment Eh? That proves it! Padfoot is right. Crap. Padfoot is right. Oh merlin…that's a sign of the apocalypse. Everyone, to the bunkers! **_

_**Padfoot wishes you could Prongs right now. Now that he knows that his dear Lillyflower is your mother he is literally jumping for joy. Anyway…Are you a marauder or a troublemaker at the very least. **_

Harry didn't know how to respond without giving anything too big away. So finally he settled on a response. _No. I'm not a troublemaker. Trouble finds me._

_**Prongs is very disappointed in you Prongslet**_**. **_**We marauders cause trouble. Fine. Now, I have a question of absolutely monumental importance to ask… Do you play Quidditch? **_

"_**Of course I play Quidditch! I'm the youngest seeker in a century. **_

_**Ha Ha Ha! I wish you could see Prongs right now Prongslet. He's going crazy with excitement. Then again…he's always been crazy. **_

_**Prongs doesn't appreciate that comment Padfoot. **_

Harry had to keep reminding himself to stop thinking of Wormtail as a traitor. It hasn't happened to them yet. A person shouldn't be blamed for something that they haven't done yet.

_Where's Wormtail? _

_**Mooney thinks that he's still sulking. Prongs hurt his feelings. He'll be okay though. Now, what position are you? **_

_I'm a seeker. _

_**Prongs is too. Are you any good? **_

_People say I am. I've never lost a game…under normal circumstances. _Harry had been told that he was good, but he tried not be conceited. Otherwise he was afraid that he would sound like his cousin, Dudley. The mere thought of being like Dudley in any way was enough to scare him.

_**Mooney wants to know what you mean. **_

He thought carefully. It was most likely illegal to give away anything important. _Something…odd happened during my first game. I ended up catching it in my mouth. I almost swallowed it now that I think about it. _

_**Adda boy! **_

_**Merlin! Moony thinks that prongs sounds the most exited since, well…never.**_

_How does this book work? I'm your age now. How are you talking to me from the past? _

_**Prongs says that if we tell you, we'd have to kill you. **_

Harry rolled his eyes. Then remembered something.

_I have a favor to ask you.... all of you._

_**Yes? **_

_Please stop tormenting Snape. Now that you're not at Hogwarts, he takes out his dislike of you on me because I'm Prongs' son. _

_**Padfoot says prepare yourself. **_

_For what? _

_**HE DID WHAT NOW?!!! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? !!!!!!! **_

_**Padfoot says told ya so! **_

_**Moony says to shut up and let Harry speak, er, write. **_

_He doesn't do much. He just has something against me. He tries berate or belittle me. Once when he was teaching me Occlomency and Legilmency he shoved his way into my mind. _

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

_Sorry. I've got to go. I'll write later. _

_**The Marauders all say good bye! And we'll be nice to Snivellus. Or at least we'll try.**_

Harry hurried up, closed the book, put the quill pen away, and stashed it in his bag. Hermione appeared.

"Harry I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry. I've found something. It belonged to the marauders."

"You can show me later. We're gonna be late for class! Free period it over."

"All right, I'm coming." He was slightly annoyed but Hermione was right. He could show Ron and Hermione later.

Author's Note #2: Hello readers! Hopefully this is better written than some of my earlier comedy fics. I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks to all of my readers. Please review! Let me know if you want a sequal, or to add on other chapters. I'm willing to add on a few chapters at the request of my readers. Other than that it will remain a one-shot. Thanks. Happy New Year!

-Lillyflower's Revenge


End file.
